Justice League Gender Benders
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: every chapter i will make a story about a character and have them change genders though being forced, wanting to, doing it for fun, doing it for someone else, or just for a mission T for mentions of sexual body parts


**Justice League Gender Benders**

**So a little ficlet each time I will choose a person and change their gender. First up is Nightwing aka Dick Grayson… now I am going to set this up right now.**

**First off I post in Young Justice because it has most of the characters that will be gendered bendered and I am going after the cartoon characters because that is more of what I feel is who they should be. Second I may break some back stories but I wish to stay mostly canon as in age wise and that stuff. Now lets finally begin**

Diana never imagined she would be the mother of four boys and married to the infamous Bruce Wayne aka Batman. After marrying Bruce she was forced to retire as Wonder Woman by her mother since she was "bound" by a mortal man. Diana knew Bruce had adopted some people but she was surprised to learn about Damien Wayne aka Bruce's son with Talia who in his defense had raped him. But before the marriage she knew about Dick, Jason, and Tim.

It was currently their anniversary and Bruce was out on patrol due to a massive breakout of Arkham and had brought Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damien with him to help him beat up the crooks. Diana was right now cooking dinner as recently Alfred went on vacation for the first time in five years because he did not wish to leave the manor and the four boys to ruin the pristine condition he left it in.

Diana loved the four boys and thought of them as her own kids and take Talia down if she tried to take Damien back. But even she hated being the only woman in the manor. When she lost the title of Wonder Woman, both of her apprentices were forbidden from seeing her.

Diana turned as she looked at the grandfather clock which swung open revealing the five Kevlar clad heroes as they stepped out of the hidden exit. Over the last year Bruce had been ending his ties and been able to force the Joker, Riddler, the Penguin, and a few minor crooks to retire from crime or just disappear, to her knowledge the Joker was selling condos in Hawaii while the Riddler was currently still in hiding.

"Diana I am sorry but the breakout and we will make it up for you." Bruce said as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Bruce then turned to the two robins, nightwing, and redhood. "Go cleanup for dinner you can stitch the cuts later Dick."

"What happened Bruce?" Diana asked him as the two walked in to their room as he put on a black suit. She looked at him with a look of concern as he buttoned up the suit.

"Dick got cut up a bit by Joker early, he had a knife and during the fight his uniform was sliced up at spots. He got stabbed once but I got him some helped… he was fine at the end and I stitched up the wounds. Look if you want to I have the extra batwoman suit down there and it was designed for you." Bruce said as he led her out of the room downstairs.

They walked down to the dining room and started to eat dinner. The five men were tearing through the dinner while Diana was trying to make sure they all were to get a good serving of vegetables. It was a feast that Diana had whipped up while they were fighting crime.

When they started to open presents Diana eyes widened at the set of swords Damien had purchased for Bruce and the fans for her. Each one was emblazoned with their names and several honorifics. Next Jason got Bruce his mother's necklace which was stolen by Catwoman and for Diana an ancient greek shield. Tim got Bruce a picture of the Batfamily along with Oracle and Alfred and got Diana some rare seeds for her garden which she had established in her free time.

Dick heaved up two big boxes both hastily wrapped. "Took me a while to track down both items so I couldn't make both wrapping too good." He said as Bruce eyed the packages. Bruce opened his and saw the original Batcowl which he had lost during his first Justice League mission, he had a backup domino mask he gave Dick later in life but the cowl was his favorite. Diana opened hers to find an old gold coin with a star on the front and a big A on the other side.

"Dick is this I think it is? I can't believe you found an old Amazon wishing coin wow these are rare. Where did you get it from?" Diana asked as she started at the coin which was attached to a strand of string which made the coin to a necklace and was adjourned also with several beads and a couple gems. Dick nodded as he helped Diana put it around her neck.

Diana and Bruce laid cuddled up in bed as they both read from their books. Diana was reading an old classic while Bruce was reading a civil war book. "Bruce do you ever… feel like having another kid, maybe a girl?" Diana asked as she closed her book and set it aside. Bruce turned towards her and said.

"Diana you and I both know I love to have a kid but there still is a good chance it be another boy and he would want to be Robin and I have a hard enough time setting up my will adding another one would complicate it even more. I loved to have a baby girl with you. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow after I finish up the prison with the boys, why don't you go buy to the mall and have the day to yourself?" Bruce then kissed Diana and laid down beside her falling asleep almost instantly.

"I wish someone in this family was more like me." Diana whispered as she fell asleep her eyes feeling heavier. Not noticing her necklace glowing as the coin disappeared.

Dick was currently in his room as he was sewing the suit back together from the tears the Joker caused. He cursed as he stabbed his finger again with the needles and grabbed a couple of painkillers for his cuts. "Okay I think I got the suit fixed I will just squeeze in really fast and then I will go to bed." Dick then slid both legs into the suit and also zipped up the dark blue and black suit.

He didn't notice as he got into his suit his hair was growning rapidly over his head and flipped it casually over his face as it covered his face. Each strand started to connect and bundled itself into a bun which was stuck in place by two long black and purple striped needles.

Dick groaned loudly as his clutched his stomach and the baggy sleeves and the tightness in his groin. He grabbed a special pair of scissors and a sewing needle as he started to cut the sleeves off along with the shoulders. Dick then sliced two long stripes at his sides and peeled off the suit. Dick then started to set up several holes every inch into the sides and strung up a long thread through the sides and pulled tightly as he slid the left overs of his suit on. As he pulled tight he felt his chest getting crushed as he slid it out and started to sew more room into the chest. As he slid back into the suit and marveled at the new room for his chest as he looked down.

Dick started to cut at the leggings as he cut off the pants and made them into shorts that barely went past his butt. Dick then grabbed the pants as he started to cut it up to make some large boots that went up to his thigh from the pants he had cut up.

Dick finally stood up as he marveled his handiwork at his new uniform. Finally he could go to sleep Dick thought as he took off his uniform and grabbed a t shirt and a pair of boxers. As he put them on Dick felt that the boxers were too tight and the t shirt was too big. Dick grabbed his scissors and a needle and started to stitch up a couple more items.

Dick lay in bed taking his needles out of his hair and letting it fall over his face as he lay in bed, his hands moved up to his chest where his newly formed breasts which Dick did not realize started to rub against the bed as he rubbed them. A moan escaped his lips as one unclasped the strap and let the makeshift bra fall to the ground. Next he started to slip his makeshift panties off as his fingers trailed where his jewels used to be. As a final moan escaped his lips as his body finally reacted to his new equipment the moan went from a manly groan to a feminine cry of pleasure.

Diana awoke to the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and sizziling bacon. Bruce had not awoken so Diana thought it was Dick getting Damien and Tim ready for school as Tim was 15 and Damien was 12. As she strode down the stairs she saw several extra pairs of shoes at the door, high heel and slippers made for a woman sized shoe.

As Diana grabbed the coffee pot and a mug she sat down at the island as Dick she presumed said, "Good morning Diana, Bruce still asleep?" Diana froze as the voice was not Dick, it was a woman's.

Diana looked up at the woman cooking cinnamon rolls in the kitchen and noticed the woman was wearing a black dress that laid barely past her knees and was strapless. It was a large purple bow in the back that was right above her waist that wrapped around the dress as though she was a present to somebody. Her hair was in a large bun with two black and blue needles that kept her bun in place. She was wearing a pair of black slippers and moved with a certain grace.

"I got to go get the boys be right back." The woman said as she walked towards the stairs and moved towards where Damien and Tim were living. "Damien! Tim! Breakfast I made cinnamon rolls and bacon!" There was a shuffling as the two boys both dressed in their school clothes as today was Monday.

"Thanks Roxy!" Tim said as she gave them both a plate with a fork on each. She then gave them each a large glass of milk and put some whip cream on both of theirs plates. She then started to ruffle up Damien's hair as he ate his cinnamon rolls.

"Grayson thank you for the breakfast." Damien said as Roxy then left the room to go wake up Jason for his job. Diana stared and then looked down at her necklace to see the coin was gone. Diana got up and ran off towards Bruce who was just getting up.

"Bruce how many boys have we had?" Diana asked as she led Bruce towards the parlor while Damien and Tim ate breakfast. Bruce looked dumbstruck as he though Diana was crazy.

"Four… Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damien in that order why what's going on?" Bruce asked suspiciously as Diana closed the doors behind them. Diana hugged Bruce so hard that he would have thought she had her amazon strength again.

"You know Dick's gift he gave me, the coin necklace. So last night right before we went to bed I accidently used it to turn Dick into a girl." Diana said to Bruce as he stared shocked at Diana and then walked over to the door and looked down the hall towards the kitchen. He saw Roxy aka Dick stuffing a cinnamon roll in her mouth as the four Wayne children all sat around eating breakfast.

"So you're telling me the girl in the kitchen that is eating breakfast in that dress is Dick my oldest son?" Bruce asked as he looked down the hallway at his son's and daughter.

"When I did that wish it must have let us remember Dick as… Dick and not Roxy they must all think of Dick as Roxy and Dick never existed. What should we do Bruce… we can't find any coins as they are super rare only 10 were ever created and I know of 5 others and they were all used and that is not including the one we had. We can't fix this… we will only ever have Roxy's mind, we turn Roxy into Dick through body but we could not get his mind back… I think we should just try to live our life's maybe our memories will fade." Diana said as they looked at the group laughing at a joke Tim must have cracked.

"I just checked the database it appears that Di- I mean Roxy is known as Batlady but she doesn't go out as much as the Robins or Red Hood. When I had "died" she became Batwoman which you later became apparently. I also left to Roxy after I die the company while Tim gets to be Batman; it was the other way when I had it last time. So let's go get some cinnamon rolls I guess." Bruce said as he led Diana to the island where the other four were seated. Two plates were placed at both Diana and Bruce as they sat down at the isle.

"So Roxy you still plan on going to the mall with mom later?" Tim asked as they all were eating food Diana looked up at him as Roxy took a cinnamon roll out of her mouth.

"Yeah if she still wants to go we can go get those dresses that you wanted to get for when we go to Bruce's Gala next month. Afterwards we can go get our hair and nails done, it'll be fun." Roxy said as she looked at Diana.

"Sure we can head out after you take the boys to school." Diana said as Bruce looked between the two.

"We should get you a gem or something for your necklace its look like it needs an eye catcher really." Roxy said pointing towards the necklace Dick gave her.

"That sounds wonderful; I am going to go take a shower Bruce your welcome to join me." Diana said as she walked up stairs Bruce about to follow when Roxy stopped her.

"So Bruce when can I go back to being Dick?" Roxy asked as Bruce started to open up a safe hidden in his drawer revealing hundreds of Amazon wishing coins.

"After two months was the deal, then I will give you the pictures and the video." Bruce said as Dick reached in and grabbed a coin off the ground. Flipping it in the air every so often.

"Look I told you that it was not my fault just throw the pictures away and let me change back." Dick said as she flicked a coin in the air a couple more times.

"Sorry but I told you a thousand times to not wear it and when you wear it and go off on patrol like that you know I am going to use it as blackmail." Bruce said as he caught the coin as Dick threw it towards him and placed it back with the rest.

"Barbara was worried they caught her as Batgirl so I dressed up in it and saved her and you know that. I cannot spend two months as Diana dress up doll especially with the money you got for her to buy clothes." Dick said as she tried to convince the infamous Batman to change him back to a man.

"You also lost the bet we placed down if you wouldn't have been so cocky maybe this would only be a single month with no gala or anything so unless you want to go for four months and a double date I would stop while you're ahead." Bruce said as he looked towards his oldest daughter.

"I will get you back for this Bruce, now I got to drive Damien and Tim to school then get gawked at for a couple hours by men while we go shopping." Dick said as she walked towards the exit. Her hands grabbing the purse she had set up by the door and then turned towards the kitchen and called the two Robins towards her. Once she left the manor Bruce chuckled to himself.

"By the end of the two weeks he will be beginning to stay a girl. I told him he didn't have to wear such clothes he wanted to." Bruce said to himself as he watched them drive off towards Gotham.

**That concludes the Nightwing chapter so I will put down who I wish to do next and oyu guys vote See your later**

**Batman**

**Superman**

**Flash/kid or adult**

**Joker**

**Green Arrow**

**I am also open for romance couple that are gender benders i.e Joker/Batwoman or Lexy/Superman suggest and I will consider PEACE**


End file.
